Just a Teammate, Right? Chapter 2
by Rae1399
Summary: Chapter 2 of my first story!


Gar jogged down the stairs to the Training Gym. He heard music playing from the basement as he descended down the stairs of the tower. Opening the door to the training room, he saw Starfire running on the treadmill. A song he thought sounded familiar pulsed through the huge speakers on the far side of the room.

 _I only call you when it's half past five_

 _The only time that I'll be by your side_

 _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah_

"Oh, hello friend Garfield! Come to do the workout?" screamed the beautiful alien over the music. _She listens to this music? Huh, weird._ He thought to himself. "Uh, yeah. Have you seen Rae?" He asked. "Ah, she just teleported to the upstairs to take the shower. I am sorry, friend." Replied Starfire. "Ah, it's alright Star." Gar said as he walked over to the bench press. Stacking weights on both sides of the metal bar, he starts to wonder.

 _It's okay that I'm doing this, she doesn't like me anyway. I can get any girl I want in Jump. Just because it isn't her doesn't mean shit. Raven is just a crush. You'll get over it. But, I've liked her for years... Fuck that. I don't need her._ He continued pushing the bar upwards from his chest. Sweat gathered all over his body, covering his shirt almost entirely. Starfire was the only other person in the room, so he decided to take off his shirt. Throwing his wet shirt onto the ground, he continued working out. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Raven entered the gym and stopped at the door. _Really? He's in here? Just my luck._ She hated wearing her workout clothes in front of him. Although she totally supported the public nudity equality act or whatever it's called, she didn't exactly feel comfortable with herself yet. Her long pale legs wore blue running shorts and a matching tank top. She opened the door.

She instantly felt Beast Boy's eyes on her. She walked over to the treadmill adjacent to Starfire's. She set the speed and began to run. Raven let her eyes wander to the green man to the left of her. His arm muscles flexed as he pushed the metal bar upwards. _Damn,_ she thought to herself, _he's amazing._ Snapping back into focus, she increased the speed and began to sprint.

Later that night, Raven found herself lonely again. Holding her cup of tea tightly to warm her hands, she walked from the kitchen to the couch. Garfield was sitting there, engulfed in the video game that was displayed on the screen. _Should I say something?_ She thought to herself. "So, no girl tonight?" Is all she could come up with. "Nope. A guy can't have sex every night, mama. I need at least one night for video games." He said with a smirk. _Classic Beast Boy._ She thought as she rolled her eyes.

He smelled the familiar scent of vanilla and lavander as soon as she walked in. His animalistic instincts flared up as he fought the urge to pounce on her. He felt his hair raise on the back of his neck. _Focus. Focus on the game._ Then she sat beside him. _Fuck. Keep cool._ Then she made some snarky comment about his girls or something, he couldn't tell because he was too focused on her essence; her smell, her vibes, her. "Hmmph. Won't stop until I find the right one." he replied with a toothy grin. _Good response, idiot. Now she'll think you're dumber than she already thinks you are._

Raven blushed. Was he talking about her? "Oh yeah? Who's that?" _Shit. Now I've made it awkward._ He paused his game and looked toward her. The words caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _Chicken shit! Tell her you lover her!_ He froze. All of a sudden, he made a move he never thought he would.

She felt his lips on hers. His hand rested on both sides of her as he lightly pinned her on the counch. His lips were soft on hers, surpirisingly enough. Her eyes were wide open, and she noticed his were closed. _Oh my god, is this happening?_

 _Holy shit, he's kissing me._

Hey guys! I should have more chapters out soon! I hope you're enjoying my story so far! :)


End file.
